Silent Lullaby
by Leenad
Summary: Bakura, a colonel. Ryou, a gypsy. And one night of passion to take a turn for the worst. Pairings: BakuraxRyou, YamixYugi.


Hi there everyone. This idea for the story came when I was listening to "Russian Lullaby" by ToyBox. So here it is and please note that I do not own anything of Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

A cold wind blew through the rugged small town; black clouds approching slowly as a storm began to brew from the sea. Everything was quiet in the streets save for a small black carriage or two; the soft clip-clopping of horses hoofs on the ground. But there was one place still up and running at the latest hour of the night. It was very popular for the village folk especially for the men. 

It was a large wooden tavern called 'Shallow Heights'.

Inside, the place was booming with drunk laughter from the customers and jolly music coming from the pianist who was seated in the corner near a small stage; the air smelling like cheap cigars. Yes, this was the place to forget all your troubles or worries and just let loose while having fun while you were at it.

"Sir, are you alright? You haven't touched your drink".

A tall man with shoulder length spikey white hair and sharp dark brown eyes looked over boredly at his question asking companion who was seated beside him. The other man was tall as well but just a tad bit shorter, sharp dark violet eyes with spikey tri coloured hair. They both wore the same military uniforms which was black trousers and a dark navy blue coat.

The only difference being was their rank, Bakura a colonel while Yami a lieutenant colonel. Yet despite this, they somehow managed to become friends even though they would never say that to the other's face. They were just content to respect one another so long as neither of them crossed the boundries.

"I'm fine Yami. And must you call me sir all the time? Just call me by my name. There aren't anybody else around cept the village folk but they're too drunk to care" Bakura smirked softly and looked down at his mug of beer as if noticing it for the first time; gently taking a small sip. Yami smiled alittle, "I'm sorry Bakura. I guess work has been getting to my head lately".

"Well then thats why we came here. To be free a bit from all those stiff up fools" Bakura grinned as he slung an arm on Yami's shoulders. The other man couldn't help but laugh for he knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Yes thats true. But I think there's another reason as to why you came here".

Now it was the lieutenant's turn to smirk as his companion looked at him confused for a split second before he shot him a playful glare. "Hey your here for the same reason too Yami. Besides, I heard you've already reached third base with one of them...What was his name?...Ah yes, Yugi" Bakura chuckled. Yami turned a deep shade of red; unable to hide that the fact was true. "H-How on earth did you know?" he stammered out.

"Simple. I could hear you two over in the next room last night. Going at it like jack rabbits".

Bakura laughed as his friend turned even more red if it were possible. Yet Yami made no move to counter back for he knew that the man would probably wring his neck if he said anything so he kept his mouth shut. Suddenly the lights went dimly low as a single spotlight went upon the front of the stage; erotic music beginning to play.

The show was about to start.

The red curtains parted open to reveal two boys no older then fifteen although one was really taller then the other and they looked almost like they were girls on account of their feminine bodies. The tall one had pale skin, white shoulder length hair that was somewhat spiked with round innocent chocolate brown eyes. The shorter boy had creamy skin, round violet eyes with tri coloured hair, almost the same as Yami's.

They were gypsies.

As the music played the two boys started to dance in a gracefull yet beautiful way. The white haired boy wore a white silk top with a knee length skirt and silver hoop earings; dark eye shadow with a small amount of ruby red lipstick upon his lips. The other wore a light orange silk short top with a skirt that went just above his kneecaps; a golden shakle on his left ankle and a snake like bracelet on his right arm.

Men began to whistle, howl and do cat calls while they watched. Some even threw a bit money on the stage as well. Bakura and Yami sat there silently in the back; their eyes roaming upon the two performers like they did so very often before. Once or twice they both would make eye contact for a split second before they looked away. The shorter boy began to notice that his partner wasn't really concentrating on his moves.

"What are you doing Ryou? You have to concentrate" he whispered when they got close enough to each other. "Gomen Yugi" was all the white haired boy could say back. Everytime he looked over he could feel Bakura's eyes on him and it made him feel like butterflies were fluttering about in his stomach although he had gotten quite used to that somewhat.

Towards the end of the show, Ryou suddenly bumped into the shorter boy. Yugi was about to fall backwards but with quick thinking Ryou was able to grab him by the arm and flip him upward; catching him in a graceful bridal style postion. There was a hudge puff of smoke and the preformers had disappeared. The crowd cheered happily, clinking their glasses together and soon the place was buzzing with chatter again.

"I say, they really do make a good show don't you agree Bakura?" Yami said but when he got no reply he looked over to realize that the man was gone.

Meanwhile back stage, Yugi and Ryou smiled as they walked to their changing rooms. "I'm sorry Yugi. I almost ruined our preformance" Ryou sighed. "Oh Ryou don't worry about it. We made a good ending to it and the crowd seemed to like it so I guess that means theres's nothing to worry about" Yugi giggled as he gave his friend a pat on the back and went into his own room. The white haired boy unlocked his and went inside but no sooner did the door close was he met with a pair of strong gentle arms wrapping around his waist from behind.

"Hello love".

"Ah! B-Bakura. You startled me" Ryou said as he tried to calm his racing heart. He blushed as he felt the man's lips brush up against the nape of his neck; giving him light butterfly kisses. "You danced yet another good show love. I always do find your preformances entertaining" Bakura whispered huskily in the boy's ear while licking his earlope.

"Ne...Bakura...is it really my dancing you come to see everynight...?".

There was a small hint of sadness in Ryou's voice when he said that. Bakura let go and turned the boy to face him; lightly tilting his chin up abit. He looked deep into those round chocolate eyes as he tried to understand what the boy meant. A soft smile then appeared on the man's lips.

"I come here all the time because I want you. Your body, mind, and soul. I really do love you Ryou...I want to make you mine forever".

Ryou's eyes widened with surpriseas he gulped, "You...do you really mean that Bakura-kun?". The white haired man felt his heart beat faster, melting. Oh how dearly he wanted to have the boy so badly! "Of course Ryou, I mean every single word of it" he replied as the truth rung in his voice; slowly leaning down and captureing their lips together. It had been about a month since Bakura had met Ryou at the tavern and he couldn't stop thinking about the white haired boy. They were both so much in love yet too shy or stubborn to say anything, until now that is.

Soon the small room was filled with soft whimpering and sharp intakes of breath; clothes flung wildly to the floor in a forgotten heap. Ryou fell back on the bed softly with Bakura on top of him as their kissing continued to be more and more passionate. The man looked down at the boy. Words simply couldn't describe the sight that he saw before him. The boy stared up at him; the flashes of lightning flickering on his pale nude flesh, the soft candle used for light making his eyes shine as well as lighting the red blush upon his face.

The man's eyes wandered down slowly everywhere which made Ryou blush even more. "Ne Bakura, stop staring. You're making me nervous" Ryou stammered out as he looked away shyly. "Sorry love, but your so cute" Bakura chuckled. The boy pouted alittle like a child but suddenly got up and pushed the man over backwards; getting on top of him.

"Whoa! What are you-?" but Bakura was caught of guard as he felt Ryou kissing him softly. As the boy pulled back he started travel lower down the colonel's chest and finally reaching his shaft; gently giving shy licks before putting it in his mouth. Bakura groaned as he bucked his hips up at once; almost loosing control. "Y-You little devil" he panted and tried hard to surpress another moan but failing miserably.

As hours passed their passion only intensified; hips grinding as the air grew heavy and warm. Their once quiet moans grew only louder with each passing second; the bed squeeking to and fro underneath them. Bakura kissed Ryou once again as he thrust harder, the boy yelping for more; never letting go of his hand the whole time even after their climax came. The rain started to pitter-patter upon the roof as the stormy winds blew harshly.

"I love you...Ryou" Bakura panted with shuddering breathes, feeling weak as he colloapsed next to him on the bed. Ryou blushed with a smile as he cuddled close in the man's arms as he whispered his love back.

**BAM!**

The two jumped as the bedroom door flung open roughly and a man stood in the doorway with rage burning in his eyes.

"P-Papa!" Ryou stammered out as he clutched the covers close to his chest. Truth be told, the man was not really Ryou's father but his adopted father since his real one disappeared without a trace. The slim man with short black hair ignored his son and glared darkly at Bakura.

"How DARE you come into my tavern and fuck my son you no good colonel bitch!" he roared as he came towards the man. Ryou got infront of Bakura, "Papa please! Don't hurt him, I love him!". "Shut up!" the man yelled angryly and with a swift hand slapped Ryou hard on the cheek; making him fall sideways on the bed. Bakura was shocked and then became very angry as he growled at the tavern's owner just as the man held a gun to his throat.

"Bakura? Is everything alright?" came Yami's voice as he and Yugi stepped in and saw what was going on. He was about to draw his gun when Bakura stopped him.

"Put down your weapon Yami".

"B-But...!".

"I said put down your weapon. Thats an order lieutenant. Do I make myself clear?" Bakura said coldly, only taking his eyes off of Ryou's father once to glare at the other man. Yami at first hesitated but then slowly put the gun away as he was told. Silence filled the room save for the occasional boom of thunder overhead.

"You know, I wouldn't be pointing a gun to a colonel's throat for if you did kill me you'd find yourself in a lot of trouble, plus your buisness would be destroyed in a blink of an eye" the white haired man smirked with confidence for he knew as well as the black haired man did that his statement was true as it got.

The owner growled softly in his throat. But he reluctantly pulled back. Suddenly he roughly grabbed Ryou by the arm and pulled him up from off the bed; a hurtfull cry coming out from the boy's lips.

"Your coming with me" he growled at his son with deep rage burning in his eyes, pulling him hard to make him come. Ryou started to struggle, "No! Let me go!". Bakura at once got off the bed and rammed into the owner sideways; catching the other man off guard as he let go of his son's arm while they slammed into the nearest wall.

"Yami! Take Ryou down to the warf and I'll meet you there, go!".

Yami nodded as he took Ryou's hand and Yugi's; running out of the room swiftly. They managed to get outside out into the pouring rainfall and ran down towards the warf where a tall ship was rocking roughly from the large waves.

_To be continued..._


End file.
